The Assignment
by Liz81
Summary: Draco was given an assignment from his father. What exactly is this assignment? And what does it have to Ginny?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: The characters Ginny, Draco are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling the writer of the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: Draco was given an assignment from his father. What exactly is this assignment? And what does it have to Ginny?  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Bloody Weasels and that know it all Granger. Oh and lets not forget the sickly heroic Potter." Draco Malfoy grumbled as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts. It was two days before the Christmas break.Draco walked to the Slytherin common room not caring who he bumped into. He kept playing the scene in the hall over and over again. That bloody Potter thought it would be funny to humiliate him by turning him into a ferret. Everybody laughed expect her. The Weasellette, the youngest Weasel. She didn't laugh she looked at him with sorrow and pity. She yelled at Potter and her brother saying it wasn't funny Draco smirked at the look on their faces when they heard her, the quiet little girl that no one paid attention to; stand up for him. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco walked into his common room still thinking about the youngest and only girl Weasel. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She is a young lady now. With that horrid Weasley red hair, a nice body with the beautiful curves all in the right place, soft kissable lips, and those big pretty doe brown eyes that you could just get lost in.  
  
"Ugh" Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts of the youngest Weasley. Draco fell asleep there on the couch dreaming of the little red haired vixen that came to his rescue.  
  
The next day Draco woke up with a stiff neck from sleeping on the couch. He got up and took a shower hoping it would help relax his muscles. The shower helped a little bit but Draco was still in a foul mood. After Draco got dressed and was making his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, he couldn't help thinking 'Thinking couldn't be any worst.'  
  
By the time double Potions were over things were worst. Draco had detention for a week. Today and four more times after the break. Draco was going to get Potter for this. "It was his fault"" Draco was said aloud to himself.  
  
"It sure was his fault" A tiny voice said behind him. Draco turned around and was surprised to see the youngest Weasley standing there with her second hand robes that stuck to every curve on her body.  
  
"What do you want Weasellette?"  
  
"Don't call me that. My name is Ginny."  
  
"Which is short for what Weasellette?" Draco drawled nonchalantly. He could see the red anger in her face.  
  
"Ginevera. But everyone calls me Ginny."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what Harry did yesterday."  
  
Draco smirked and then sneered. "I don't need your sympathy." Draco turned o his heels and he defiantly didn't want to stand around listening to how sorry she felt for him.   
  
As Draco walked to his room after detention he thought he heard someone behind him. He shrugged and continued walking. Then he heard it again. He turned around and bellowed down the dark corridor, "I am Head Boy and whoever is following me go away before I take points for being out passed curfew." When Draco didn't hear anything he sighed and turned on his heels and continued to the Dungeons.  
  
As soon as Draco was about to say the password he heard footsteps approach. On reflex he spun around and pulled out his wand. He pointed directly at their face.  
  
"Don't curse me." The voice whispered loudly. Recognizing the voice he whispered 'Little Weasel.' Draco sighed as he lowered his wand.  
  
"Sorry" she said stepping back a little.  
  
"Weasellette, why are you following me? You do know stalking is against the law right?" Draco noticed the Weasels face turn deep red. Draco recognized the coloring of the cheeks because her prate of a brother turns the same color when he's mad. "Must be a family trait' Draco mused to himself.  
  
"I'm not stalking you." she said heatedly her anger rising. Draco just smirked. That made her even madder.  
  
"I'm not" she nearly screamed  
  
"Well, Weasellette if you keep this up Filch will be here then you can explain to him why you're out of bed."  
  
"Don't call me that"  
  
"Little Weasel your wasting my precious time."  
  
"Sorry" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Draco wanted so badly to knock her on her cute little arse, but restrained from doing so.  
  
"I wanted to say that I don't feel sorry for you."  
  
Draco looked at her surprised but quickly hid it.  
  
"I think the way my brother and his friends treat you is unfair. I mean they judge you without even knowing you. I'm sick of it."  
  
"So what does that have to do with you stalking me?"  
  
"I'm not stalking you Draco. I just want to be friends."  
  
"Friends?" Draco raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, Friends you know two people can share a common interest. But maybe you don't"  
  
"I know what a friend is Virginia." Draco sneered. Draco was livid and then she had enough nerve to smirk. A smirk that could rival his any day.  
  
"So how about it?"  
  
"Fine" Draco bit out whispering the password to his private rooms.  
  
"Goodnight" She called before the portrait closed. Draco stormed into his bathroom. He looked into the mirror at himself. "Who does that Weasellette think she is talking to like that?" Draco shouted at his reflection.  
  
"Apparently you." His reflection responded back.  
  
"Who asked you ." Draco snapped before walking back into his room. After carefully throwing his clothes into a laundry pile Draco climbed into bed still thinking about the red-headed vixen as he dozed off to sleep.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Draco woke up the next morning he was thankful that it was Saturday and the start of Christmas break. After Draco showered and dressed in a gray turtleneck dress shirt and black slacks with his very expensive cloak with the silver-lining over his shoulders, he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Once he stepped into the Great Hall he noticed how empty it was. A lot of people were going home for the holiday. As Draco made his way to the Slytherin table he noticed the Trio laughing merrily at something. While he piled hi plate with food Draco didn't notice who just sat down next to him. Draco assumed it was just Pansy about to nag him to death about the break and why he wasn't going home. When he turned to tell Pansy don't bother him right now, he was surprised to see the Little Weasel sitting next to him.  
  
"What do you want Weasel?"  
  
"I thought we were going to be friends?"  
  
"We are." Draco sighed. He really didn't want to talk to this girl no matter how cute I thought she was.  
  
"What do you want… Ginevera." Ginny smiled at Draco. "I just wanted to ask if you're staying for the break."  
  
"Yes, lucky me" Draco rolled his eyes unMalfoy like.  
  
Ginny smiled at him. "How very un-Malfoy of you to roll your eyes." Draco didn't reply he just stared fixedly at her. "Anyway I was asking because I'm not going home either and I wanted to know if maybe you want do something."  
  
Draco just stared at her for a moment before reply, "fine. I have nothing better to do."  
  
Ginny smiled at him again and looked into his eyes. They froze just staring into his eyes before Ginny broke the staring contest neither realized they were having with each other. Ginny kissed Draco on the cheek before she exited the Great Hall.  
  
After breakfast Draco took a walk around the lake to try and clear his mind of the silly Weasellette.  
  
"Draco" someone shouted from behind him. Draco ignored them kneeing exactly who it was.  
  
"Draco" they shouted again. Draco continued walking.  
  
"Draco Lucius Marvolo Malfoy you stop and talk to me right now or I'll tell your father about Weasley."  
  
Draco sighed audibly and stopped his walking so the person could catch up.  
  
"Knew that would get your attention Drakkie."  
  
"Pansy" Draco drawled out as if talking to a simple child." I told you zillions of times not to call me that. I know sometimes you have rocks for brains but please try to remember that." Pansy turned a flushed shade of red.  
  
"Draco I always call you Drakkie."  
  
"Yes, and I always ignore you. Do I have to break your arm again to refresh your memory?"  
  
Pansy flinched and took a step back and Draco smirked.  
  
"That's what I thought. What do you want?"  
  
"Just wanted to ask why you're not coming home?"  
  
"Because I'm not." Draco stared deeply at her.  
  
"But you know how important it is. You know what's going on New Years Eve."  
  
"I know" Draco didn't say anything else.  
  
"So why?" Pansy asked desperately.  
  
"If you want to know ask father." Draco snapped before he walked away.  
  
By the time Draco returned to the main hallway there was no one there except those staying over the break which weren't many.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" someone drawled behind Draco as he was making his way back to his room. When he turned around Draco neither was nor surprised to find his Head of House. No one drawls quiet like Professor Severus Snape.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Draco asked even though he didn't really want to talk at the moment.  
  
"Your father has asked me to give this to you." The professor replied handing Draco a letter with the Malfoy crest on the front cover of the envelope. Draco took the letter and inspected it before looking at his favorite professor with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know what it is but u can only guess it has to do with your 'assignment'. "Snape whispered the last part.  
  
Draco just nodded his head in response and continued his walk to his room.  
  
Once in his room Draco took off his cloak and draped it on his desk chair. Draco then took out the letter from his father and had a seat on his bed before he read the note.  
  
** Draco,  
  
I gave this to Severus because I wanted to sure this reached you uninterrupted. I'll keep it brief as always. You're to bring your assignment and report at twelve o' clock New Years. After New Years we will discuss your wife.  
  
Your father,  
  
Lucius Malfoy**  
  
Draco smirked after reading the letter.   
  
"Incendio" Draco said sitting the letter on fire with his wand. Draco decided to go to the library to be alone and do some work.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: The characters Ginny, Draco are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling the writer of the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: Draco was given an assignment from his father. What exactly is this assignment? And what does it have to Ginny?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Draco arrived at the library he quickly headed for the back. Nobody knew about that table so it was always empty. Taking a seat Draco pulled out his note taking book, his favorite quill and his book his father gave him with a transfigured cover that read '1003 Herbs and Spices and Where to Find Them', Draco began to read and take notes.  
  
"So how many herbs do you know?" Draco lazily raised his eyes to look at the person disturbing him.  
  
"Well?" The person asked when Draco didn't respond.  
  
"Little Weasel, why don't you have a seat?" Ginny cringed at the name, but sat down anyway.  
  
"What have I said about calling me Little Weasel?" Ginny huffed out. Draco wanted to laugh at the face she made, but composed his self quickly.  
  
"Right, Weasellette. So, what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Draco drawled closing his book and notes putting them away.  
  
"Well, I was hoping tomorrow we could sneak to Hogsmead."  
  
"How will we get there?"   
  
Ginny smiled sweetly. "I know a passage."  
  
Draco looked at her skeptically before agreeing. Ginny jumped up excited and kissed him on the lips. Draco was shocked at first. His reaction was to push her away but decided against it. Ginny leaned more into the kiss before abruptly pulling away.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later." Ginny smiled innocently before leaving.  
  
Draco sat there in a daze not believing what just happened. After staying there for another couple of minutes Draco numbly left the library heading straight to his room. Once he whispered the password (cruelest) he walked in and flopped down on his bed very unMalfoy like.  
  
'This Weasel is starting to irritate me.' Draco grumbled to himself. Draco undressed into his night clothes before lying down. Draco fell asleep thinking about kissing the softest lips he's ever kissed in the library.  
  
"Bloody sun" Draco complained as the sun beamed in on him threw the curtains. Draco turned over to try and go back to sleep but then his alarm went off. Draco cursed under his breath before he got up to shower and dress. He grumbled as he walked to the Great Hall wearing a casual black outfit. He strolled over to the Slytherin table and gracefully had a seat. After piling his plate with food, Draco glanced around the room. There was hardly anyone there. At the Hufflepuff table sat two six year girls. One Draco knew from passing through the halls the other he knew from personal experiences her name was Lisa. Draco smirked at the memories he had with her in his bed. At the Ravenclaw table there was a hand full of students. Draco spoke to about three of them on a now and then conversation. 'Shayla Summers what a screamer, then there was Welter Whinter she was good on her knees and last but not least Finamin Fall' Draco was grow uncomfortable just thinking about the many positions he did with her. At the Gryffindor table sat the dread "Trio". Draco grumbled low scanning the table for the Weasellette. She wasn't there. Draco glanced down his table noticing there were two other people at the table beside him. Both were sixth years Bradford Morn and Aquila 'The Stress Releaser' Quill.  
  
Draco mentally sighed. He then grabbed a piece of toast before exciting the Great Hall. While exciting Draco bumped into something soft. He was about to shout something nasty to the person but they beat him to it.  
  
"Draco Malfoy you should watch where you're going." The person said.  
  
"Weasellette, it is you who should watch where you're going." Draco replied coolly.  
  
"Me?" Ginny sounded outraged.  
  
"Yes, are you ready to go?" Draco asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, let's go before I thump you." Draco smirked as they walked down the hall.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Weasellette, keep up will you?" Draco strolled down the street waiting for Ginny to catch up.  
  
"Drac--o" Ginny panted as she caught up to Draco. Draco stopped, turned around and started walking back towards Ginny.   
  
"Red if we're going to walk around Hogsmead and get back to the castle before dark then you need to come on." Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and started walking toward the Three Broomsticks. Draco didn't let his mind wonder when he grabbed Ginny's hand and he certainly didn't let his mind wonder about the sensation he felt the moment his hand touched hers. Draco dropped Ginny's hand as soon as they reached the door to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Ginny opened the door and walked in. Draco inhaled before he followed Ginny in. they sat down at a booth close to the back.  
  
"So, Red do you want something?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy actually offering to buy someone else something?" Draco scrunched up hid nose in disgust.  
  
"Don't get use to it Weasellette."  
  
Ginny did her smirk that infuriated Draco to no end. Draco left the table before he said or did something to that insufferable witch.  
  
"Thank you Draco" Ginny said sweetly when Draco returned. Draco didn't reply as he took his seat.  
  
"So, Ginevera" Draco drawled noticing how easily her name rolls off his tongue. "What's with the sneaking out to come here and wanting to be friends?"  
  
"I already told you I want to get to know you. And as far as me asking you to sneak here with me I just didn't want Ron to go berserk."  
  
"I can handle the Weasel moron." Draco responded defensively.  
  
"I know you can. It's just I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Draco didn't notice the blush that crept on Ginny's face.  
  
Draco's face was kept impassive on the outside but on the inside Draco was jumping for joy. There was a pregnant pause before Ginny cleared her throat.  
  
"You ready to go?" she asked. Draco had drunk the last of his drink before he stood up.  
  
They wondered around Hogsmead going into shops. Draco was having fun being with Ginny. He already bought her a gift for Christmas. They walked back to Honeyduckes. And snuck back to the castle.  
  
As Draco was coming out of the passage they heard footsteps approaching. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and they ran to the nearest classroom. As they closed the door quietly behind them they heard the footsteps stop where they just left.  
  
Neither Draco nor Ginny moved or said anything until they heard the retreating footsteps.  
  
Draco let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Draco looked down at Ginny and noticed he was holding her hand. He quickly dropped it and stepped away.  
  
"Well, it was…" Ginny started.  
  
Ginny started for the door when Draco grabbed her arm. Ginny turned to look him in the eyes. Draco was mesmerized. Before his brain could register what hid body was doing his lips were hovering over Ginny's/ she had her eyes closed and her breath was shallow and slow. Draco leaned down and captured her lips. As he kissed her he felt electric shocks course through his body. Draco couldn't get enough of her. He moved his hands to her waist to pull her closer. He felt her hands lift up into his hair. The kiss was so electric that Draco couldn't seam to pull away. He wanted his hands to cover every inch of her body. Draco slowly opened Ginny's cloak then moved his hands underneath the jumper she wore. Upon feeling the flesh Draco felt like he had died and gone to heaven. No girl has ever made him feel that way. Draco's hand moved up to cup one of Ginny's breasts. He heard her gasp when he squeezed her breast softly. Draco abandoned her lips and started making trail down her neck. Draco felt like his brain would explode if he stopped touching her.  
  
"You're beautiful" Draco whispered huskily.  
  
Draco continued to make hit trails of kisses down Ginny's neck. Sucking and nibbling as he went while grinding into her making her moan his name. Ginny was driving Draco crazy with the noises she was making.  
  
"Oh Draco" Ginny breathed heavily in Draco's ear making him groan louder at the way Ginny was effecting his groin. "Draco we have to stop."  
  
Draco was so entranced that he didn't hear what Ginny said until he felt her push him away. "What?" Draco asked bringing both hands to Ginny's waist.  
  
"We have to stop."  
  
Draco looked down into Ginny's eyes. They were filled with want and Draco was sure his eyes reflected the same thing.  
  
"Draco. I'm sorry. We can't continue." Ginny said looking directly into Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco didn't say anything at first. "You're right." Drac averted his eyes from Ginny's gazed.  
  
"Maybe I should go." Ginny said watching Draco carefully.  
  
"Maybe you should" Draco said stepping away from Ginny.  
  
Ginny nodded her head before she walked out the door. Draco sighed as soon as the door eased closed. Draco then slid all the way down the wall and put his head is his hands.  
  
'What the hell id happening to me? Draco asked himself. He groaned. He could still smell Ginny on him. It gave off a sweet scent of vanilla, and strawberries.  
  
'She must have me under a spell. Yeah.' Draco thought. 'A spell. It must be because it wasn't supposed to be like this. I was just suppose on make her like me and trust me enough so she would come to the Manor with me.' Draco stood up and kicked a desk because he was so mad.  
  
"Bloody Weasellette." Draco grumbled under his breath before leaving the classroom. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: The characters Ginny, Draco are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling the writer of the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: Draco was given an assignment from his father. What exactly is this assignment? And what does it have to Ginny?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Christmas Day Draco awoke to a loud screeching owl. 'Damn owls Draco complained as he got out of his warm bed to let the owl in. He sighed when he saw the barn owl. After Draco opened his window to let the owl in Draco quickly relieved it of its package and it flew away.  
  
Draco tossed the package on his bed and walked to the bathroom. When he returned from the bathroom he lazily sat on his bed and reached for the first present.  
  
After about a half hour of opening all his gifts Draco showered and got dressed placing the bloodstone necklace he received from Ginny around he neck and tucking it under his shirt. Before walking out the door Draco made sure to grab a box of chocolates and the shrunken parcel that was wrapped up and placed it in his pocket. Just as Draco was exiting his room someone or something ran smack dab into his chest. Looking at where the person had landed in a heap Draco noticed the red hair.  
  
"Red" Draco asked bending down. The person sat up and looked at Draco before Draco had time to react or ask if they needed help they jumped on him knocking him down. Draco fell backwards onto his back with the person on top of him.  
  
"I love it." The person said kissing Draco on the lips.  
  
"Calm down Red." Draco said trying to stop her movements because they were affecting him in the worst way.  
  
"Draco it's so beautiful." Ginny said kissing him on the lips again. Draco tried to say something but his attempts were in vain as Ginny wouldn't let Draco get even the slightest words out as she kissed him. One of Draco's hands moved to her waist while the other tangled in her hair. Draco felt that familiar rise in his lower region again as Ginny started to move her hips into his groin making Draco groan in pleasure. Finally breaking free of each others mouths Draco sucked gently on Ginny's neck. Biting and nibbling making Ginny moan softly in his ear in turn causing Draco to perk up even more painfully then he already was against his slacks. He was sure Ginny could feel his excitement.   
  
"Draco" Ginny moaned in his ear. Both of Draco's hands started to gently move up Ginny's shirt.  
  
"Draco not here" she whispered. Draco could barely hear her. "Someone could see"  
  
"So" Draco said as he placed both hands on Ginny's arse and squeezed it while grinding his throbbing member against her begging for release. Ginny moaned even more.  
  
"I don't want to get caught."  
  
Draco kissed Ginny one last time before he moved to stand. Ginny however refused to move.   
  
"What are you doing Red?"  
  
"I want to have some fun"  
  
Draco could see the fiery lust burning behind her eyes making him even harder if it were possible. "What kind of fun?"  
  
"You'll see when the time is right"  
  
"Vixen" Draco whispered. Ginny grinned and kissed him on the nose before she got up and straightened her clothes. Draco followed suit and fixed his clothes.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining or anything but what are you doing down here"  
  
"I wanted to personally thank you for my gift while everyone was distracted." Ginny smiled at Draco and snuggled up close to him wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Draco removed her arms from around his neck and stepped back. He noticed her frown as he stepped back.  
  
"I didn't send you any gift." Draco said looking Ginny in the eyes.  
  
"Of course you did silly. See." Ginny showed Draco a gold iron necklace with an emerald green dragon and a ruby red fox charm on it. The eyes looked as if they glowed and moved. Draco was amazed and felt something strange in the pit of his stomach. 'Who would send my Ginny this?' Draco thought. Jealously was never his thing, so he played calm.  
  
"Ginny I didn't give you this. So maybe it was from an admirer." Draco winced at the idea.  
  
"It had to have been you. There was a note and everything." Draco looked at Ginny confused. "I didn't send you that necklace because I have your present here." Draco pulled out the shrunken package out of his pocket and handed it to Ginny. Ginny looked at the package and then at Draco. He noticed she grabbed the necklace around her neck. "Sorry to disappoint you." Draco looked deeply into her eyes. Ginny looked away from Draco and started to back away. Draco noticed the shine in Ginny's eye. Draco made to move toward her but she walked away. Draco frowned when Ginny disappeared around the corner. Draco contemplated going back in his room but decided against it and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The hall was empty no one was really in it. It was two other people in the entire hall besides him one Hufflepuff and one Ravenclaw. Draco made his plate with food and began to eat in silence.  
  
After Draco finished his breakfast he decided to go for a walk. He strolled along the snow covered lake in silence. He was turning over in his mind the necklace Ginny got. Draco was so deep in thought that he didn't hear someone call him.   
  
"Draco" They yelled. He turned around just as a snowball hit him in the face. Draco angrily wiped his face ready to go off on the person. He turned his head sharply when he heard laughing. He saw the person laughing and stoked over to them scooping some snow up as he went. Draco threw the snowball at the person hitting them in the face. While the person was wiping the snow off them Draco tackled them to the ground.  
  
"Draco get off me." They shrieked. Draco looked down at the red headed vixen beneath him and smirked.  
  
"Get off" Ginny said again. Not noticing her scooping snow until she smashed it into his hair. Draco was surprised but retaliated by tickling her until she screamed mercy.  
  
"Sorry…" Ginny laughed. "I give. I give. Draco I give." Ginny shouted. Draco finally stopped and Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes from the laughter.  
  
"That wasn't funny you know."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I was trying to get your attention."  
  
"Well, you have it now." Draco said still laying above Ginny. Ginny grinned and kissed him on the lips pulling away quickly.  
  
"Your gift was beautiful."   
  
Draco didn't say anything. Ginny sighed. "Draco…" Ginny started looking at the frozen lake in the distance.  
  
"I know we're just friends but…"  
  
Draco held his breath anticipating his want coming true. He wanted to be with Ginny as more than a friend to make him that more close to completing his assignment. 'Plus that vixen is a good kissed and sexy' Draco smirked at his thought. "But I was hoping…"  
  
"Hoping what?" Draco asked moving closer to Ginny.  
  
"Thatwecouldbemorethanfriends." Ginny mumbled quickly.   
  
Draco looked at her confused. "What?"  
  
Ginny sighed audibly before repeating. "I was hoping that we could be more than just friends, like in a boyfriend/girlfriend type of relationship. If you want to that is."  
  
Draco smiled at Ginny and he could see how alarmed she was. Draco couldn't answer her in words.  
  
"I'm" Before Ginny could say anything else Draco cupped her face and kissed her lips softly. Draco smiled against her lips before he pulled back silently waiting for her to open her eyes.  
  
"So does that mean you have to think about it?" Draco smirked and kissed her nose. Ginny giggle then threw snow in Draco's face and took of running before he could catch her. Ginny laughed as Draco chased after her.  
  
After spending half the afternoon chasing each other around Draco and Ginny returned to the castle heading for the kitchens. Draco took Ginny's hand in his and noticed the small blush that crossed Ginny's freckled face. Draco sighed at how perfectly Ginny's hand fit into his. Once they reached the painting of a fruit bowl Ginny tickled the pear and turned the knob when it appeared. When they walked in they were ambushed by at least a dozen house elves.  
  
"What can Tiny get for Misters" One of the house elves asked.  
  
"Hot chocolate and a snack," Ginny answered. The house elf disappeared for a minute and reappeared with a tray full of treats and two steaming cups of hot chocolate.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said.  
  
"Miss is welcome." Tiny said as Draco and Ginny were leaving.  
  
They took the snacks back to Draco's room where they stayed for the rest of the night. Ginny fell asleep on Draco's bed as he was telling her about his adventures over the summer. Draco kissed her on the forehead and climbed into bed next to her pulling the covers over both of them.  
  
As the sun poured into Draco's room the next day Draco began to stir. He opened his eyes wide when he felt someone moving along side him. Draco looked at the person next to him and saw a mass of red hair spread across one of his pillows. He wanted to smile at how peaceful she looked but decided against it and left the bed and headed for the shower in his room.  
  
When Draco reentered the room he noticed a set of eyes follow him while he walked over to his armoire dresser pulling out his clothes. As Draco changed he could still feel Ginny's eyes on him. As he pulled his pants on Draco turned around to see a very red faced vixen sitting up in his bed.  
  
"Like the view red?"  
  
"Love it" She replied and Draco noticed the hungry look in her eyes. Draco crossed the room to his bed in four long strides and captured Ginny's lips with his own. Draco leaned down more to deepen the kiss and Ginny softly moaned. Draco broke away from Ginny before it could go any further.  
  
"Come with me to my Manor for New Years. We could use the fireplace in my common room."  
  
Ginny didn't say anything at first. Then a huge grin appeared across her face. "I would love to come." She replied in a husky voice. Draco swallowed hard at the undertone and added meaning behind her reply.  
  
"Time to get dressed Red." Draco pulled Ginny out of bed and patted her on the butt as she walked to the bathroom. Returning a few minutes later wearing his robe Draco had to shift to hide his reaction to her appearance. Draco was jealous of his robe for the way it hung on her. He wished he could hang around her body like that.  
  
"Draco" Ginny shouted shaking Draco out of his thoughts.  
  
"Draco, do you have something I can wear until I get back to my room?" Draco searched his drawers and handed her a green shirt and a pair of pants. Draco's shirt swallowed Ginny whole. That's how big it was. "Hold still and I'll shrink it for you." Draco laughed. Draco could see her milky skin and the top of her breast as she breathed in and out.  
  
" " Draco said the spell and watched as his clothes shrunk to fit her.  
  
"Thanks" Ginny said tucking a piece of hair behind her ears.  
  
"I would walk you to your room but I have to write my father."  
  
"Okay" Ginny said pulling Draco towards her and ringing his head down to kiss his lips. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Bye" Ginny said taking a step back.  
  
"Bye my red headed Vixen" Draco kissed her forehead and walked back into his room. 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: The characters Ginny, Draco are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling the writer of the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: Draco was given an assignment from his father. What exactly is this assignment? And what does it have to Ginny?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Draco sat at his desk and wrote his father a note telling him that Ginny agreed to come to the manor for New Years and that they were going to be using the fireplace in his room.  
  
After Draco signed his name he headed for the Owlery and gave the letter to his trusted eagle owl. Draco then walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. He loaded his plate full of food and ate peacefully. After he finished eating Draco left the Great Hall and headed for the lake. He walked around the lake like he usually did to clear his mind before returning to the castle and heading for his room.  
  
When Draco opened his door he was surprised to see Weasellette in his room. Ginny was stretched out across his bed with her head in her hands. Draco leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Hey Red."  
  
"Hi Ferret." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Think that's funny Little Weasel?" Draco smirked when Ginny immediately stopped laughing.  
  
Draco watched as Ginny moved into a sitting position and noticed she had on a skirt, a very short skirt that showed off her long legs. Draco swallowed hard. Ginny looked into Draco's eyes and they each held each others gaze.  
  
Draco didn't know what made him tell her. Maybe it was the look she gave him. But whatever prompted him to tell that she was just an assignment and it was his mission to get to go to his Manor he will never know. Draco told Ginny everything. From when he received the assignment from the Dark Lord before the term and it was his mission to get to go to his Manor he will never know. Draco told Ginny everything. From when he received the assignment before the term began from The Dark Lord and his plan to bring Ginny to his side to how he truly felt about her.  
  
"Draco. Why are you telling me all this?" Ginny asked after Draco told her he was falling in love with her.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just don't want any secrets between us."  
  
"Why would the Dark Lord want me in his circle anyway?" Draco saw true confusion on Ginny's face. Draco shrugged his shoulders. There was silence in the room before Ginny got up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked as Ginny walked to the portrait hole.  
  
"I need time to think about this Draco."  
  
Draco didn't say anything nor did he make any attempt to stop her. He sighed and dropped on his bed thinking about what he just did. 'I can't believe I told that Weasel I was falling in love with her.' Draco thought bitterly. He sighed and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Draco closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about his red0haired vixen.  
  
Five days after Draco's confession to Ginny he still hadn't heard from Ginny. It was New Years Eve and Draco was expected to show up with Ginny and if he didn't he didn't even want to think about the consequences.  
  
Draco took his shower and dressed in a hunter green sweater with a silver crest over the left breast with a pair of black slacks. As he was preparing to leave his room his portrait in his common room opened and in stepped… Weasellette.  
  
"I made a decision" She said getting right to the point. Draco gazed at her expressionlessly as she walked further into the room. Draco's heart was pounding. He thought for sure that she could hear his heart.  
  
"Draco did you hear me?" Ginny's sweet voice cut into his thoughts.  
  
"Sorry what did you say?"  
  
"I said that I'm in love with you and I trust you."  
  
Draco didn't know what to say. He was shocked beyond reason. 'I thought for sure she would say no, therefore sentencing him to a deadly consequence. And she's in love with me.' Draco shouted in his mind. A huge smile spread across Draco's face as he scooped Ginny in his arms and kissed him senseless.  
  
"What made you change your mind? I thought you adored Pot-head and his merry men. Especially your family."  
  
Draco noticed the evil smile cross her lips.   
  
"My family has completely ignored me except Ron and my oldest brother Bill. Those two always protected me. I told Bill everything. Even about you and me and my feelings for you. HE sends his blessings and wants to meet you. I told him about what's suppose to happen on New Years." Draco was surprised to hear that Ginny's eldest brother was actually okay with him being with Red. The sound of her voice as she continued broke his chain of thought. "He says that although everyone thinks that he is against what Voldermort stands he is actually for it. He said he likes Herm and everything she just doesn't understand our ways. And I agree with him. So here I am. Plus I'm in love with the sexiest Slytherin God there is."  
  
Draco smiled and kissed her lips. 'This could actually be interesting. I would love to see the look on Dumble-cracks face when they realize Ginny's against them.' Draco laughed evilly to himself.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The rest of the day was spent kissing and fondling each other and discussing what's going to take place.  
  
"Draco" Ginny said pulling from his lips stare into his eyes. "I want you."  
  
Draco thought maybe he heard her wrong so he asked. "What?"  
  
Ginny smiled softly while removing her shirt and kissing Draco with a new found passion.  
  
"I love you ferret" Ginny said kissing his neck while removing Draco's shirt and making her way down his body.  
  
"I love you too Weasel." Groaned Draco as Ginny removed his pants. Draco's throbbing member perked up more as Ginny wickedly ran her fingers against it. Draco's head was spinning when she removed his boxers. Draco looked down at Ginny's face as she hovered just above his groin and saw a horrified expression on her face.  
  
"What?" Draco feared the worse. He had pleasured about 99% of female population at Hogwarts no complaints.  
  
"Do you think that will fit? I mean I never done this before."  
  
Draco kissed Ginny's lips softly redirecting her attention to him again. "You're good to my ego." He purred sexily in her ear. Draco started to remove Ginny's clothing as he kissed trails down her body. Ginny moaned louder as he went lower.  
  
"Bloody alarms" Draco grumbled as his alarm went off. He glanced at his watch that read 10:30pm before he walked into his bathroom. Draco showered and left his bathroom. When he reentered he heard movement from his bed. He looked and saw that his red-headed fox was still asleep. Draco pulled out an all black outfit from his armoire and dressed quickly. He then, crossed his room to wake Ginny.  
  
"Red" Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
No response.  
  
Draco played with her nose. Draco watched amusedly as Ginny swatted his finger away every time he ever so gently tapped and rubbed her nose up and down. Still Ginny didn't wake up. Draco kissed her on the lips then the neck. All got in response was a moan. Draco then decided on fair play and guided his hands down Ginny's body. Ginny's eyes shot open when Draco's finger entered Ginny's soft and wet folds.  
  
"Mmm. Draco" Ginny moaned as she rocked her hips in time with Draco's fingers.  
  
"It's time to wake up love." Draco whispered against her ear.  
  
"Hmm" Ginny responded with her eyes closed and biting her lips in pleasure. Draco could feel she was close. Just as Ginny was about to climax Draco stopped and removed his fingers much to Ginny's protest.  
  
"You're evil Draco Malfoy, pure evil." Ginny grumbled getting out of bed starch naked. Draco smirked and kissed her on the forehead. "That's why you love me. Now go shower." Draco patted Ginny on the bottom and walked over to his mirror to fix his hair. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco as he looked in the mirror. Draco saw the look of hunger in Ginny's eyes through her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Join me in the shower. Please." Ginny whispered huskily. 'Snape singing in the rain naked' Draco thought trying to keep his reaction to Ginny under control.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No. But if you're a good girl tonight I'll give you a big surprise."  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Shower my Precious Red Fox"  
  
Ginny licked Draco's neck before she walked to the bathroom. Draco had to think of something ice cold to keep his heat down. 'That fire is going to be the death of me.' Draco thought as he finished fixing his hair.  
  
Twenty minutes to twelve Draco and Ginny were standing front of Draco's fireplace.  
  
"You ready?" Draco asked when he saw the nervous look on Ginny's face. Ginny took a deep breath and then nodded her head. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand, threw the floo powder into the fire and shouted "Draco's Room" After wising through the fireplaces they came to a stop. They stepped out of the fireplace and into a huge room. Draco heard Ginny gasp when she looked at where she was.   
  
"This is your room?" Ginny asked. Draco couldn't help but smirk at the astonishment in her voice.   
  
"Yeah. Come on before were late." Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and lead her out the door and into the hallway, then walked down the hall, two flights of stairs down, and down another hallway, through another door and down another two flights of stairs. When they finally reached the bottom stairs they we're greeted by Draco's father Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You've arrived safely I see." Lucius drawled as Draco lead Ginny down the stairs. Draco watched as Lucius looked Draco up and down. He could feel Ginny tense up at his father's impassive looks. Draco dropped Ginny's hand when he saw his father look at their entwined hands and raised his eyebrows at Draco. At the corner of his eyes he show Ginny frown and look down at the ground.  
  
"Everyone waiting in the Ballroom, for us." Lucius turned on his heels and Draco and Ginny followed.   
  
As they walked made sure no to be so close to Ginny and avoided her hand as she tried to grab his hand.  
  
"Drakkie" Draco heard the annoying voice of Pansy Parkinson. Draco tried in vain to move before Pansy hugged him.  
  
"Hi Pansy" Draco grumbled dully.  
  
"Oh sweety I thought you would never get here."  
  
"Well, I'm here." Draco said side stepping Pansy and taking Ginny with him.  
  
"10 second everyone." Draco heard someone shout. Draco looked at Ginny as everyone counted down the seconds.  
  
"… I" When they got to one the lights in the ballroom went out. Draco felt Ginny grip his arm. He brought his hand up to cup her face and kissed her softly to let her know it was okay. As Draco pulled away the lights came back on and … 


End file.
